Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventures of Spies in Disguise
Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventures of Spies in Disguise is Another Upcoming Kingdom Hearts Crossover created and developed by PrinceJosh1992. It will appear on Pandora.tv in the future. Plot Lance Sterling, a cocky secret agent of H.T.U.V. (Honor, Trust, Unity and Valor), is sent to recover an attack drone from Japanese arms dealer Katsu Kimura in Japan. As soon as the buyer, cybernetically enhanced terrorist Killian, arrives, Sterling breaks in against the orders of H.T.U.V. director Joy Jenkins, defeats Kimura and his gang, and manages to escape with the briefcase containing the drone. Sterling returns to H.T.U.V. headquarters to confront Walter Beckett, a socially inept MIT graduate and outcast young scientist, for equipping nonlethal weapons into his suit. Walter tries to convince Sterling that there is a more peaceful way to save the world, but Sterling fires him before he can explain his latest invention: "biodynamic concealment". Sterling discovers the briefcase to be empty and is confronted by Marcy Kappel, a security forces agent, who reveals footage of Sterling (actually Killian in a holographic disguise) leaving with the drone, labeling him as a traitor. Sterling escapes the H.T.U.V. and decides to track down Walter to help him disappear. Meanwhile, Killian breaks into the H.T.U.V. weapons facility. While searching Walter's home for his invention, Sterling unknowingly ingests the concoction and transforms into a pigeon. Before Walter can try to change him back, Marcy and other H.T.U.V. agents chase the duo through the city, but they escape in Sterling's spy car. The two track down Kimura to a resort in Playa del Carmen, Mexico. There, they learn of Killian's whereabouts in Venice, Italy before Marcy and the H.T.U.V. can capture them again. On their way to Venice, Walter attempts to make an antidote, but fails. Arriving in Venice, Walter is confronted by the H.T.U.V., who are unaware of Sterling's condition. Revealing that she knows about Wendy, Walter's mother who was a police officer who died on duty, Marcy tries to convince him to help turn Sterling in, but Walter refuses. Suddenly, a drone distracts the H.T.U.V. and allows Walter and Sterling to escape. The two discover the drone carrying the H.T.U.V. agent database, and Walter manages to retrieve it. However, Killian shows up, takes the database, and prepares to kill Walter. With help from hundreds of pigeons in the surrounding area, they distract Killian and flee. Disguised as Sterling once more, Killian escapes the H.T.U.V., shaking Marcy's suspicions of Sterling upon her seeing him with a robot hand. Whilst underwater in a submarine, Walter reveals he planted a tracking device on Killian and locates him at the weapons facility. Walter manages to perfect the antidote and successfully turns Sterling human again. Reaching Killian's hideout, Sterling is concerned about Walter's safety and sends him away in the submarine. Once inside, Sterling confronts Killian, but is defeated and captured as Killian reveals he has mass produced hundreds of drones to target everyone at the agency using the database as revenge for killing his crew in a past mission led by Sterling. Noticing Walter returning in the submarine, Killian destroys it; unbeknownst to them, Walter survives with one of his inventions. Once Walter frees Sterling, the two escape and contact Marcy for support as the drones approach H.T.U.V. headquarters in Washington D.C. Walter attempts to hack into Killian's bionic arm. When Killian realizes this, he tries to flee with a drone, but Walter catches up. Walter risks his life by trapping Killian in one of his protective gadgets and deactivates the villain's arm as he falls, but Sterling, who has turned himself back into a pigeon, flies for the first time and carries him to safety with help from other pigeons, and Killian is found and arrested. Despite saving the world, Sterling and Walter are fired for disobedience. However, they are later reinstated by the H.T.U.V. as the agency could learn from Walter's more peaceful ways of handling villainy. Trivia Karen Rooney, McKenzie Fox, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Pollie Pi, Roger Rabbit, The ToonTown Adventure Crew (Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Caitlyn Gellar, Liv and Maddie Rooney and Archimedes the Owl), The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo and Walter), Jose Carioca, Panchito, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Cassandra, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, The Castaways (Gilligan, The Skipper, The Professor, Mary Ann Summers, Ginger Grant and the Howells), Mr. Potts, Truly Scrumptious, Naomi, Mateo, Gabe, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Clarie Dearing and Owen Grady will be Good Guest Stars. Pete, Constantine, The Horned King, Creeper, Ratigan, Fidget, Nora Dershilt, Janet Smythe, Master Xehanort and Shuriki will be Villainous Guest Stars. This is the Another Kingdom Hearts/20th Century Fox Crossover Film without Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Kairi and Riku. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure Series